1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an instrument board mounting structure for automobiles and other vehicles for mounting an instrument panel or board onto front pillars, each consisting of an inner pillar or a dash side panel and an outer pillar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, an instrument panel or board for an automobile has been fixed to inner pillars of front pillars for supporting doors. The front pillar generally consists of an inner pillar and an outer pillar having a side surface to which is connected a door by means of hinges. In this case, there is unavoidably a space between the door and a side surface of the instrument board due to screw connections for the board and brackets welded to the inner pillar. Such a space is likely to be conspicuous when the door is closed or opened and can be seen inside the automobile even when the door is closed. It is, therefore, needed to cover this space. In addition, the number of parts and processes for assembling the board are increased due to the absolutely required brackets.
According to another mounting structure, each lateral end of an instrument board is bent and extends along an inner pillar to be directly fixed thereto by means of bolts, so that a space between a closed door and a side surface of the instrument board is smaller than that of the above mentioned conventional board. However, nuts for the bolts are on an opposite side of the board which render it difficult to tighten them.
In any cases of the prior art, an instrument board must be fixed on the inner side of the front pillar, so that a space is unavoidably provided between the board and the pillar and a limitation in construction or aesthetic appearance of lateral ends of an instrument board cannot be avoided.